The Simpsons Ride:Kingdom Hearts style!
by AquaDestinysEmbrace
Summary: What happens when Xemnas takes control of an amusement park and tries to kill the gang while they're riding it? Read to find out!


The Simpsons Ride: Kingdom Hearts style!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE SIMPSONS

The gang stood in line and watched as the owner of the park announced that he was going to pick a group to ride the new ride at the amusement park first.

"Ooh! Wonder who it's gonna be!" Sora said.

"And the group that will ride first will be the one that shouts!"

Suddenly a guy in a cat costume stomped on Terra's foot.

"D'OH!", he shouted as he grabbed his foot.

"Congratulations! You guys get to ride first!", the man said.

"YES!", Ven cried. "Easy Ventus," Xion said laughing.

"Now if you'll follow me I'll show you where the cart is," the man said as he lead the group to the ride.

Little did they know, the man in the cat costume followed them while laughing evilly.

The owner lead them to a room. "Now before you get on there are safety rules you need to pay attention to," he said as a video about the rules for the ride came on.

As soon as it was over, the owner lead the gang to the cart.

"Whoo! Check this baby out!", Lea exclaimed.

"Pretty nice!", Roxas said.

Suddenly the owner felt a finger tap his shoulder. He turned around and got knocked out by a fist to the face.

Riku yelled "What the?!", as the man took of the cat head revealing a familiar man with silver hair and golden eyes.

"XEMNAS!", everyone shouted.

He laughed evilly. "Get in," he said.

"There is no way we are gonna get in that- LEA!", Namine shouted as Lea was already in the cart.

"What? I came to ride this thing and that's that," he stubbornly said. The gang sighed and got in the cart with him.

A few minutes later a TV screen came on showing Xemnas in a wrecking machine.

"Get ready to enjoy your ride that's about to be demolished WHILE YOU'RE RIDING IT!".

Xemnas laughed maniacally as the cart went towards a drop.

"I'm scared Sora!", Kairi shouted fearfully.

"Don't worry. It's just a ride," Sora said.

"Yeah. A RIDE THAT'S GONNA KILL US!", Donald shouted at him.

"There's nothing you can do! You will die!" Xemnas shouted.

"You sound like some stupid doctor!", Sora shot back before they went down the drop screaming.

Terra got up as they made a turn and shouted at Xemnas, "Oh yeah? Well I'm having fun!"

"Terra! They said to stay seated!", Aqua warned him.

"Pfft. Oh now that's a load a- AHHH!"

Terra got whacked by a wrecking ball as it swung all over the place with him attached to it.

"I'm not feeling so good!" Terra said as the wrecking ball swung backwards. Suddenly, the rope broke and Terra landed on the tracks.

He looked at the readers and said, "Oh, hey there. You guys haven't seen a wrecking ball around here have you?"

He heard a rumbling noise and turned to see the ball rolling straight towards him.

"Gah! Why does this remind me of a movie about a guy that wears a hat and carries a whip?!", Terra asked himself before he got flattened by the ball and it flew off the tracks along with the cart the rest of the gang was in and landed in different parts of the park.

Riku and Xion landed in a ride with a bunch of plastic singing animals.

"Oh not a kiddie ride!", Riku complained.

"At least we're safe," Xion told him. Suddenly Xemnas came through the wall with his ethereal blades.

"No you're not!"

An animal was still singing. "Oh, shut up already!", Xemnas said kicking it. He pushed the teacup they were in and they smashed into things.

Meanwhile Terra, Aqua, Lea, Goofy, and Namine sat in a boat.

"Now if there wasn't a bunch of chaos going on this would be a romantic ride for you two!", Lea joked at Terra and Aqua.

"Lea! Focus! Xemnas is trying to kill the others!", Namine said.

"Oh yeah."

Suddenly, they went down a small waterfall.

"WHOOAAAA!"

"YAAA-HA-HA-HOOEY!"

When the mist cleared, they found themselves in one of those little village rides with a bunch of giant plastic animals.

Lea noticed a plastic dinosaur holding a certain ice cream.

"OOH! SEA SALT ICE CREAM!", Lea shouted when he saw his favorite snack.

"Lea don't touch it!", Aqua said.

Too late.

The ice cream broke out of the dinosaur's hand and it tipped over knocking over the other animals.

"Oops," Lea said before they smashed through a wall.

They came crashing into an empty whale show arena where Xemnas held Roxas and Ven by the collars of their shirts.

"You've foiled my plans for the last time!", Xemnas said before he was elbowed in the gut by Ven. He let go of them and they landed in the boat.

"You soiled your pants last night?", Roxas asked jokingly and high fived Ven while laughing.

Suddenly, the rest of the gang came flying from different directions and landed in another boat in the arena.

"Guys look! An exit!", Sora shouted as they headed towards the exit.

Xemnas slashed the pilliars and made the ceiling collapse on the exit.

"Terra grab the rope and tie it to the boat!", Kairi said before tossing it to him.

Unfortunately, Sora's foot got caught on another end of it and when they zoomed forward, he went flying out of the boat and was dragged by the foot across the water.

"Kairi, stay away from the ramp!", Sora shouted at her.

"What'd you say Sora?", Kairi shouted before steering the boats towards a ramp and went flying in the air.

"AAAHHHH!", shouted Sora while they were airborne.

They landed back on the water and Sora spat out some water.

"Never mind!"

Xemnas summoned a giant Nobody called the Twilight Thorn and had it attack the gang. The force of the attack sent them flying out of the boats and out of the amusement park.

Luckily they landed in trees.

"Everyone OK?", Terra asked the gang.

"Other than having the Twilight Thorn smack us straight outta the park… fantastic," Riku replied.

They heard a crashing noise and saw the giant Nobody causing destruction in the city.

"C'mon! We gotta stop that thing!", said Sora while summoning the Kingdom Key.

The others did the same and charged at it.

"Ven! Roxas! Distract it!", ordered Riku.

"WHA?! Whaddya want us to do?!", Roxas shouted to him.

"Do something to make it angry!", Riku told him before running off.

Ven looked at him with a smirk. "You heard him," he said.

They ran towards the gigantic Nobody.

"Hey ugly! Down here!"

"Do you use that scarf to keep your head screwed on right?"

Apparently that got the Twilight Thorn's attention.

"Uh… what now Roxas?", Ven nervously asked his lookalike.

"We RUN!", he stated before running away with Ven on his tail.

Meanwhile, the gang was getting ready to attack.

"OK guys. As soon as you see the Twilight Thorn, aim for his head," Riku said.

The screams of Ven and Roxas gained their attention.

The two of them were running like crazy towards the gang.

"NOW!" Sora and Riku jumped up in the air and casted Firaga at the same time.

It growled in pain. Ven and Roxas summoned Wayward Wind and Oblivion and slashed at its legs, causing it to fall down.

The giant nobody collapsed. Terra and Lea delivered the final blow and slashed at its head one more time.

The Twilight Thorn gave one last groan then disappeared.

The gang sighed and sat down on a couple benches.

Suddenly a bar came out of nowhere strapping them to the benches.

"Now what?!", Xion asked frustrated. She looked up and saw a sign that said 'DEATH DROP'.

"Oh. That."

Suddenly, they shot downward on a track that appeared out of nowhere.

As they started going onto a spiral track, Lea shouted, "I'm gonna be sick! I'm gonna be sick! I'm gonna be sick!"

Kairi noticed something and asked, "Hey, is that a camera?", before there was a camera flash.

On the ground, Xemnas chuckled.

"I still got a few more sentences to kill someone!"

He looked at the readers and got out his ethereal blades.

"Hello folks."

Before he could make a move, he was flattend by the benches the gang was strapped to.

Terra sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead and said, "Whew! What a nightmare! Thank the worlds this ride is finally over!"

The gang murmured in agreement. "Let's go again!", Ven said energetically.

"NO!"


End file.
